The Return
by TheAngelofShadows
Summary: The legends of the past have become that. Legends. But Fate is a mischievous, and often cruel thing, for three, they will find out that even though the past is remembered, even revered, it may still be repeated.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda Characters, Nintendo does. Don't own That was just your life, Metallica does. Own Marek though. And hopefully this story. First one in a long long long long long long long while, so bear with me as I get my legs back under me so to speak. Let me know what you think **

**Oh, and for those who don't know, Italics are thoughts, Bold Italics are Lyrics. Think that's it for now**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Zelda Harkinian frowned as she slowly approached the front doors to New Castleton High school. She had grown used to being paraded around at her fathers business events, and she was quite good at being around people she had never met before, and it had been a long time since she had felt that bottomless feeling of dread.

She was nervous. Really nervous.

It was her first day of her senior year, which was nerve racking enough. It didn't help much that due to an unplanned business conference, her first day was three weeks ahead of everyone elses.

And she doubted the fact that her father was the CEO of the biggest company in Hyrule and everyone and thier dog seemed to know it would make it easier to gain trust

She hadn't been in New Castleton in nearly 5 years. Since her mom died, and her father not only dove into his work to deal, but decided that she should be with him at nearly all times, to not only ensure that he could keep an eye on her during her teen years (though he won't admit it to her, she only found out through eavesdropping), but to ensure that she felt that she had at least one parent in her life. He only recently decided to come back, declaring that he was running away from the pain of losing his wife, and in doing so, denied her so much.

Like friends. Or a social life at all.

Though she had maintained some connection to old friends through e-mail, she had yet to mention her return. She it wanted to be a surprise.

Which, she rationalized, is why she was nervous. The high school was big, but there was still a chance they would bump into each other, or have the same classes, and they be less thrilled about her return, and more shocked and hurt by her not mentioning it.

And now, as she stood looking intently at the handle to the doors leading into the school, her nervousness was quickly being replaced by the fear of being late on her first day. She opened the door and briskly walked inside, hoping that memorizing the layout of the school shown in the handbook would help her get to her homeroom without having to ask thirty different people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And over there is the cafeteria, though only the freshmen and sophomores really eat there, most of the upper upperclassmen go out to eat. Goddess' bless open campus policies" Malon, a red-headed girl from Zelda's homeroom who had offered to show Zelda around better. At first, Zelda was unsure of her, thinking she was only doing it to leech off her (at worse) or get excused to skip class to show her (at best). Those thoughts were diminished when Malon explained that she knew what it was like to lose a mom, and hadn't brought up anything related to Zelda's family since. "Shit, I almost forgot, it's about to start! We have to get to the auditorium!" Malon exclaimed, grabbing Zelda's arm and dragging her in the other direction. "What's about to start?" Zelda asked, confused as to what was going on. Malon stopped for a moment and faced her, letting go of her arm in the process "The arts and music department are throwing a little concert to help raise money for plays, supplies, stuff like that. Normally you had to pay for tickets in advance to go, but since I'm dating someone who's performing, we can get in free, but it's about to start, so we have to move!" And with that Malon grabbed Zelda's arm again and began rushing to the opposite side of the school

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda sat in the front row as a band of freshmen made thier way off the stage. All in all, it wasn't bad so far, considering she got in for free, but she couldn't help but feel a little, off, by something. That feeling of dread was returning, but she didn't know why. It was to the point where she almost didn't hear Malon talking next to her.

"Zelda, did you hear me?"

"Huh" Zelda shook her head slightly, freeing her from her thoughts, and looked over at Malon, "Sorry, was lost in thought, what did you say again?"

"That the last act is my boyfriends band. I'll point him out"

Zelda nodded and turned to face the stage as the lights began to dim and the MC of the event walked up to the mic.

"Now, for our final act, The Order of the Wolf!"

Zelda knew that name

_Oh no._

The curtain drew back as the band began to take place, A Goron was adjusting his the cymbals on his set, fixing them into position

_Goddesses, don't do this to me_

A Zora was next, taking the blue guitar off it's stand and placing the strap around his neck.

Zelda could barely hear Malon point out the tall skinny boy with blond hair and red tips. She thought she heard her say his name was Sheik but she couldn't tell. Her heart was beating to hard to make it out.

Then they came out.

They were side by side, talking, not yet noticing her. They were both around the same height, but that was about all they had in common in terms of looks. One had dark black hair that went to his broad wide shoulders, parted out of his face to reveal his dark eyes, and slight goatee. He was also wearing all black, a long sleeved shirt and jeans, making him look almost sinister.

The other had blond hair, which at it's longest barely went to his deep blue eyes. He wasn't as wide built as the other, but he didn't look weak, especially while wearing green muscle shirt blue jeans combo, which revealed the definition of his arms. A black guitar was gripped in his left hand, the strap hanging on his shoulder

Zelda sunk down into her chair and looked at the floor, praying to whichever one of the goddess' who would listen that they didn't notice her

She realized that either no one was listening or that someone enjoyed making her miserable as the patch of floor she was looking at now had two sets of feet standing on it. She looked up slowly and meekly to see the two hovering over her, both having a look of confusion to them.

"Zelda?" The dark haired one asked softly, almost at a whisper.

Zelda smiled weakly and waved with just as much effort, her body now to emberrassed to do much else.

"Hello Marek. Hello Link. Uhm....surprise?"

Marek raised an eyebrow as Link just stood there staring. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Marek spoke.

"Malon, do us a favor, bring her to the backstage area with you when you meet up with Sheik. Come on Link, we got to play" Marek and Link turned and faced the stage and as Link hopped back up, Marek stopped and looked back

"We'll talk about this more then, but enjoy the show" A small grin began to form on his face "No worries now"

With that Marek got back on stage and positioned himself behind the mic.

"Sorry bout the little delay, we'll make it up to you by letting you leave here with a little bit of your hearing still intact"

The crowd cheered.

"We are the Order of the Wolf....and this.....this......" Marek smiled wickedly as he took the mic of the stand and stood at the end of the stage, the drummer mimiking the sound of a heart beat with his bass

"This was just your life"

Zelda knew the song. Marek had sent it to her in an email. But the version she heard had an intro.

They chose to forgo that for some reason, starting straight into a blazing fast rift, the crowd quickly becoming more energetic as Marek began to sing

_**Like a siren in my head that always threatens to repeat,**_

_**Like a blind man that is strapped into the speeding driver's seat,**_

_**Like a face that learns to speak, when all it knew was how to fight,**_

_**Like a misery that keeps me from just going out astray,**_

_**Like an endless nightmare that i'm must awaken from each day.**_

_**Like conviction,**_

_**A premonition,**_

_**Not worthy of, so i deny,**_

_**I deny.**_

_**I blind my eyes and try to force it all into place,**_

_**I stitch them up, see not my fall from grace.**_

_**I blind my eyes, i hide and feel it passing me by,**_

_**I open just in time to say goodbye.**_

_**Almost like your life,**_

_**Almost like your endless fight,**_

_**Cursed, the day is long,**_

_**Realize you don't belong,**_

_**Disconnect somehow,**_

_**Never stop the bleeding now,**_

_**Almost like your fight,**_

_**And there it went,**_

_**Almost like your life.**_

_**Like a wound that keeps on bleeding to remind me not to think,**_

_**Like a raging river drowning when i only need a drink,**_

_**Like a poison**_

_**That I swallow**_

_**But I want the world to die**_

_**Like a release from prison**_

_**That I didn't know I was in**_

_**Like a fight to live the past I prayed to leave**_

_**From way back then**_

_**Like a general**_

_**Without a mission**_

_**Until the war will start again...**_

_**Start again**_

_**I blind my eyes and try and force it all into place,**_

_**I stitch them up, see not my fall from grace.**_

_**I blind my eyes, i hardly feel it passing me by,**_

_**I open just in time to say goodbye.**_

_**Almost like your life,**_

_**Almost like your endless fight,**_

_**Cursed, the day is long,**_

_**Realize you don't belong,**_

_**Disconnect somehow,**_

_**Never stop the bleeding now,**_

_**Almost like your fight,**_

_**And there it went,**_

_**Almost like your life.**_

Zelda began to focus on Link as she became aware that he hadn't stopped staring at her.

If looks could kill, then the look Link was giving her could drop an army. She couldn't tell if it was due to the intensity of the song, or if he hated her.

She prayed it was the former as Marek began to sing again

_**Like a touch from hell,**_

_**I feel how hot that it can get if you get caught,**_

_**Like a strike from heaven that turns that key,**_

_**That brings you straight down to your knees,**_

_**Like a touch from hell,**_

_**I feel how hot that it can get if i get caught,**_

_**Like a strike from heaven to reprieve,**_

_**That brings you straight down to your knees.**_

Zelda felt herself being pushed back into her seat as the musicians on stage went to another level of intensity for the final part

_**Almost like your life,**_

_**Almost like your endless fight,**_

_**Cursed, the day is long,**_

_**Realize you don't belong,**_

_**Disconnect somehow,**_

_**Never stop the bleeding now,**_

_**Almost like your fight,**_

_**And there it went,**_

_**Almost like your life.**_

_**That was just your life. **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------  
**_

"So how do you know Link and Marek?" Sheik asked Zelda as they stood around the drama room, which had turned into a make shift green room for the perfomers. Link and Marek had gone to help DJ (the drummer) tear down his set and pack it up, and had yet to return

"We were friends since we were 8. After I moved I kept in touch with them, but I didn't tell them I was moving back" she paused and sighed "I just wanted to surprise them"

"Now.....what did we tell you about keeping secrets hmmm?"

Zelda looked at the doorway to see Marek, a warm smile on his face, and Link, still looking at her with the same look as earlier, walking through the door.

"Not to?"

Marek chuckled and nodded his head "Yep. Remember why?"

".....cause secrets always have a way of biting you squarely in the ass?"

"Exactly.....consider yourself lucky that this isn't such a case"

With that Marek pulled Zelda into a hug

"Welcome home princess"

"Thanks Marek" Zelda responded as they let go of the embrace. "But it looks like it did bite me in the ass cause Link is mad at me"

Marek looked over at Link and frowned. "Oh for Din's sake, cut that shit out before the girl actually thinks you're really mad at her!"

With that Link smiled "Had you going didn't I?"

Zelda growled and punched Link in the arm. "Dick! I thought you hated me!"

Link laughed as he dodged another punch before grabbing Zelda in a hug

"Well, a couple years away from us and little Zelda turned to using such vulgarity. One, I had to get you back for not telling me you were back, and two" Link paused and hugged her a little tighter

"I could never hate you. Welcome Back Zel"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for Chapter one. Haven't written in a while so let me know what you think please and thank you.**

**Till next time, May the Angels watch over you all.**

**~AngelofShadows**


End file.
